


Ikea

by heyweareahurricane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, More Fluff, louis does whatever to make his boyfriend happy, seriously this is contains more fluff than a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyweareahurricane/pseuds/heyweareahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in 500 days of summer when they are in Ikea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea

__  
"Louis hurry up!" Harry whined impatiently tugging on his boyfriends hand. "Harry just hold on, I'm locking the car" Louis said trying to get Harry to calm down. Harry huffed dramatically and pulled his boyfriend into the store.  
  
They followed the arrows that lined the floor until they got to everyone's favourite part of Ikea, the room displays. A feeling of dread came over Louis, this wasn't going to end well.   
  
"Harry don't do anything to get us kicked out!" Louis exclaimed watching the younger boy step into the room. A dangerous smirk crossed Harry's face and Louis knew he should have just come alone. Louis sighed as Harry dropped his hand and walked into one of the display kitchens.   
  
The only reason they came here was for a new lamp for Louis but apparently Harry had other plans.   
  
Louis leant against the door frame as Harry started to play with the dials on the stove. Harry looked at him and in a very dramatic way exclaimed "oh hunny you're home! I'm just making dinner, why don't you take a seat" he said pulling out a chair. Louis raised his eyebrow in confusion. Harry glared at him silently urging him to play along.   
  
To please his boyfriend Louis flopped ungracefully into the chair. "And what's for dinner? I told you the stove doesn't work" Louis said grinning making Harry gasped. "It all makes sense now, no wonder the buttons weren't working". Louis couldn't keep the smile off his face as he rose from the chair and walked over to the sink.  
  
"Oh no dear!" He exclaimed. "What is it Lou?" Harry asked coming to stand beside him. "It seems like our tap isn't working either" Louis said in a very dramatic way.   
  
"You know, I planned for this." Harry said looking serious. "Did you now Haz? And what exactly did you plan?" Louis asked. The curly haired boy grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him into the next room.   
  
"It's a good thing we bought a house with more than one kitchen" he answered and Louis laughed seeing as they were in fact in another display kitchen.   
  
An older couple gave them a weird look, but before Louis could apologize, Harry was pulling him across the store. Louis had no choice but to follow as Harry led him into another display.   
  
"What do you think about this shower though?" Harry asked looking at the bathroom that was decorated in a way that was obviously for kids. Little cartoon fish with big smiles lined the walls.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not feeling it" Louis said taking a step into the shower and looking around. Harry stepped in after him and shut the curtain behind him. Louis cocked an eyebrow which made Harry's grin wider.   
  
"But it's a nice size" Harry smirked and before Louis could say anything Harry's lips were on his. Louis pulled away first, laughing "Harry I'm not making out with you in a kids shower in the middle of ikea!".   
  
Harry rolled his eyes "you're no fun" he pouted. Louis smirked and grabbed Harry's hand and led him to another section of display rooms. These ones being the bedrooms.   
  
Harry looked at Louis in confusion while Louis just grinned in response. He pushed Harry making him fall backwards onto the bed. Harry grinned as Louis crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. "No fun huh?" Louis mocked. Harry gulped, what exactly was Louis going to do.   
  
Louis leant down close to Harry's ear and whispered "I don't know how to say this love but there's a Chinese family in our closet". Louis rolled off Harry and they both looked over to see the family of four staring at them with their mouths wide open.   
  
It took all of four seconds before both boys were laughing. The family quickly moved on, away from the pair, making the boys laugh harder.   
  
When they finally calmed down Louis placed his head on Harry's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I really like this bed" Harry mused rubbing his boyfriend's back. "me too, let's just live in Ikea" Louis said closing his eyes.   
  
"You should buy it, and then I could come over and sleep in it all the time" Harry said softly, they hadn't moved in together yet and he didn't know how Louis would react to what he just said.   
  
"Just sleep in it?" Louis said sitting up, trying to hide his grin. "Louis William Tomlinson, you cheeky little thing" Harry laughed. Louis couldn't hold the grin off his face, Harry's happiness was infectious.   
  
Just then Harry stopped laughing and looked at Louis with as much excitement as a kid on Christmas. Louis didn't know whether to be excited or scared about the look on Harry's face. Louis soon learned that the second option was the most suitable when Harry stood up on the bed and offered Louis a hand.   
  
Louis stared at the hand and then back at Harry, not understanding. Harry made an impatient noise before grabbing Louis's hand and pulling him up.   
  
"What in the world are you doing?" Louis asked smiling at the taller boy. "Jump with me Lou" Harry said as he started doing just that.   
  
"Harry stop, we're going to get kicked out!" Louis exclaimed, trying to look stern but couldn't quite keep the smile off his face from his boyfriend's childish behaviour.   
  
"Excuse me, you can't stand on the bed" A worker said, looking at the two boys. "I'm jumping, not standing" Harry said before Louis could apologize. Louis gave Harry an incredulous look.   
  
"I'm going to ask you again politely to stop jumping on the bed, before I show you out" The worker said looking frustrated.   
  
Harry stopped jumping and gave the worker a pointed look, "how are we suppose to know if it's durable enough for us? It needs to withstand various activities sir" Harry said with a straight face and Louis felt his face turn red.  
  
The worker cleared his throat "I'm going to show you out now, and I'm also going to ask you not to return to this location again" The worker said.   
  
Harry grabbed Louis's hand and jumped down, practically pulling Louis off the bed with him. Louis face was in flames as the worker led the pair out of the store, he had never got kicked out of a store before. Harry at least kept his mouth shut the entire time, the smug smile didn't leave his lips though.   
  
They both were quiet until they got inside the car, that's when Louis started laughing. "Did you see his face?" Louis managed to get out. Harry was grinning "you're not mad" he said happily. "Of course not, that was hilarious" Louis said with a fond smile on his face, making Harry smile bigger.   
  
"I love you so much" Louis said grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you too" Harry said before sighing.   
  
Louis looked at him alarmed, "What's wrong Haz?" He didn't understand his sudden mood change. "We didn't get you your lamp" Harry said sadly looking at Louis.   
  
To his surprise Louis just smiled at him "well Harry, there are a couple more Ikea's not too far from here. I'm sure we couldn't get kicked out of all of them" Louis said with a smirk in which Harry grinned back at.   
  
As they drove to the next Ikea both boys knew that they was going to be no lamp buying today.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: apricitylouis  
> wattpad:heyweareahurricane


End file.
